First Best Friend
by UncivilPizza
Summary: Hana Song, Overwatch agent, encounters an elusive hacker and Talon agent during a mission in Rialto, and is temporarily put on leave following the incident. But when she finds the Talon agent in her own home, she has to juggle her life as a streamer and a friend with her need to keep her secrets, well, secret, until she can find out more about the invader, and maybe herself...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've come crawling back.

It's nice to see you again, I hope you've missed me, because I've missed writing. A lot. So, I feel like I owe you an explanation as to where I've been.

My computer broke down again, and it couldn't boot up properly for about six months. This obviously lead to a lack of writing, midway through my rewriting of my first fanfic, I Choose You!. But the other day, after writing plans for a new fic (this one), I tried to use my laptop again. And I found a fix for it that allowed me to boot it up, and finally, finally I am back.

So about the topic: over the past few months, I've been getting into Overwatch: I'm a /Zenyatta main now, and I'm a silver in Comp. On the Pokemon side of things, Amourshipping is a little dead now, and I feel as if I need to advance my writing to keep up with current trends and interests. This means likely ditching I Choose You!, unless you guys want it back. I'm gonna start writing some Halo stuff, and I have plans for that, as well as some more Overwatch stuff, among other things.

One more thing: because Sombra is Mexican, her native language is Spanish, and like most native speakers of a language speaking a second language, she would definitely lapse into her native language. Because of this, I will be including translations for the Spanish used in the story below.

But regardless, let's get into the story!

"Listen, , we have intelligence that suggests Talon has recruited a new member." Jack Morrison's voice crackled into Hana's headset.

"Got it. What should I look out for?"

"We don't know. But our source tells us that she's an unrivaled hacker, and almost impossible to catch."

"Well, if my mech's on the fritz, I'll know why. Thanks Dad." Hana giggled a little at the nickname.

"Don't call me that. Good luck, Morrison out."

Hana immediately felt a little lonely flying over the streets of Rialto, Italy. Her mission was to find and, if possible, apprehend, active members of the terrorist organisation Talon. Of course, she went alone- she didn't really like any of the other members of Overwatch- Torbjörn and Reinhardt were too zealous, Morrison was too serious, and Genji was a little… attached to her. But regardless, they were her friends, and missions without them were boring.

Whilst mulling over these thoughts, Hana noticed her altitude drop significantly. In an attempt to regain her advantageous height over the city, she pulled the joysticks of her mech upwards, only to find that it had no effect. She groaned, and prepared to eject, until her mech pitched sharply upwards. Letting out a small yelp, Hana grabbed the joysticks to assume control again, but it still didn't work. A little fearful, Hana resigned to wait out the mech's odd actions, and try to find a solution.

After a few more dramatic twists and turns, the mech's heads-up-display flickered to life, showing a video feed of an equally lively Hispanic girl, laughing and holding her sides. Hana took a moment to register the girl's purple-dyed black hair, her high-collared coat, and the strange purple implants on one side of her head.

"H-Hana, your reaction…" Interrupting her attempt at speaking to finish laughing, the girl on the screen wiped her eyes, and continued. 'Sorry, you just looked so funny in there. You were all like-' The girl made a few facial contortions, mocking Hana, until a gloved hand slapped the back of her head, and the owner of the hand spoke.

"Sombra, stick to the plan,'' he said in a raspy voice.

"Yes sir,'' replied the girl in a mockingly hurt voice, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway, Hana, I see you've been sent to find us." Hana remained silent. "You're no fun, are you?" Sombra encored her previous mocking tone.

"Yes, I'm trying to find you. What do you want?"

"Well, it seems as if you need a little help, chiquita. ¿Te gustaria?"

"I don't speak Spanish," Hana deadpanned.

"Sorry, chiquita. You want help, or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Take a look for yourself." Hana focused her vision past the screen, and saw a small group of black-clad people on a nearby rooftop, crowded around a laptop with a certain girl sat cross-legged in front of it. She gave Hana a small wave from below, before using her slender fingers to form and manipulate a group of holographic purple polygons. Almost immediately, Hana's mech swung towards the group, allowing the Korean to see the members more clearly- Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes, Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix, and the newly-introduced Sombra. Soon enough, the mech landed before them.

Pulling out her small sidearm, Hana quickly pressed the small distress button in her cockpit, before slipping out of the back of her mech and pointing the gun at Reaper's head.

"The distress beacon? Really?" Sombra grinned at Hana playfully, causing her to lower her guard. The two locked eyes for less than a second, before Sombra disappeared into a purple flash. Before she could even react, Hana felt an arm close around her neck.

"You're gonna tell us the location of Jean-Baptiste Augustin. Now." Gabriel's raspy voice penetrated Hana's ears as he pointed one of his guns at her head.

"Who?" Hana had heard the name come up, but didn't have so much as a face in her mind, let alone a location.

"You know who. He contacted Watchpoint: Busan two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, but I got my promotion to Communications Officer a week ago," Hana said sarcastically.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Sombra's grip around Hana tightened, and she began to nibble on the Korean girl's ear. Hana squirmed a little, muttering curse words in her native Korean. Her pistol clattered to the ground.

"Sombra, quit it," said Gabriel with authority. Turning his attention to Hana, he continued his questioning. "If you don't tell us where he is, I'll-"

"Commander, behind you!" Amelie interrupted him, before turning her rifle and firing off two shots. Gabriel wreathed himself in smoke and floated towards the new threat, whilst the pressure on Hana's neck was released, causing her to stumble backwards a little. After breathing a little, Hana picked her pistol up and pointed it at Amelie's leg, pulling the trigger instinctively. The sniper fell to the ground and held her leg, allowing Hana to kick her rifle away. Turning around, Hana barely saw her friend Lena flickering around Gabriel as he tried to land a hit. A ship lowered behind Hana, and she felt a familiar impact- Winston had entered the battle too. Raising her pistol to help, she was picked off the floor with great force- Sombra had pulled her onto her shoulder- but just as quickly, she crashed to the hard surface below.

Genji offered a robotic helping hand, before pulling it back and grabbing Hana forcefully.

"Are you OK, Hana?" The ninja sprinted back to the carrier craft and threw Hana onto it.

"You can't just leave me here! I have to fight!" Hana screamed at Genji as the craft raised a little, enough to make the jump down too dangerous for her without her mech. She watched Sombra hack and disable Lena's chronal accelerator with ease, putting the pilot at Gabriel's mercy.

"Stay there, Hana, I've got this." Genji ran back into the fight, grabbed Lena from her battle, and pulled Lena away, before signaling to Winston to return with him. Soon enough, all four of them were back on the craft, which pulled away and left the Talon team staring up at them. But something felt weird to Hana. As if someone was breathing down her neck the whole ride back to the Watchpoint in Busan.

* * *

Hana took one last look at the building beside her. In grey block capitals read 'Watchpoint:Busan'. 'Last look' wasn't really the way to describe it. After all, it would be a matter of weeks before she saw the inside of the 12-foot-high walls again. But it felt as if she would be out of action forever. She recalled her last conversation with Jack Morrison there:

She had been told to sit down, and that Jack had been personally called to deliver a message to her. It had turned out that her teammates Genji, Winston and Lena were concerned about how much time she had spent out on missions, and decided that she needed a holiday. Of course, Hana refused, but the others, especially Jack, were forceful in their approach to the situation, and she was left with no other choice but to take leave.

So here she was, in the cold winter Busan, contemplating what to do next.

I can't go on missions anymore, she thought, but I'm sure I can pass the time. Should I go shopping, or just back home? It had been so long since she had been to either place, but home called to her, so she decided on that for now. At least she could relax there, and probably play some video games whilst she was at it. Not to mention, eat over-the-top amounts of Doritos, and drink litres upon litres of Mountain Dew. Maybe some Chinese food whilst she was at it. Yeah, that's it, she thought, her arms wrapped around her chest longingly.

* * *

The public transit system in modern Busan was unrivalled across the world- it could take anyone anywhere in the city in a matter of minutes, and delays of more than a few seconds were unheard of. Unfortunately, in Hana's case, it took a little longer to reach her relatively remote home in upper Busan. In fact, she had to call a taxi from the bus station to her house in order to get there without much trouble. But it was worth it- she needed to have a home spaced away from others, so as to keep her loud shouting during streams, and her loud music at all other points of the day. Her isolation saved her from a whole lot of embarrassment, and possible police calls, as well as sating her need for distance between herself and her fans after a long day of gaming, acting, or fighting off the Gwishin threat. But most importantly, it granted her total privacy- she could do, or say, or buy, anything she wished, and didn't need to have concern for the interests of others. Singing, dancing, eating breakfast naked, she could do it all without judgement or invasion, and this was what made her less-than-convenient journey home so worth it.

She walked down the road leading to her front door, admiring how the trees planted by the house's previous owner aided in her seclusion, before unlocking her house and stepping inside. Immediately, Hana noticed a white package on the floor, which she picked up and inspected closely. It read 'Manic Games- for Hana '. Is this what I think it is? Like a little girl on Christmas day, she ripped the package open, to find a case for a video game- the new SoulStorm title. Hana let out an involuntary squeal as she clutched the case, jumping between her feet loudly. Of course, the developers wanted her, Korea's most prominent streamer and professional gamer, to have a copy to show off using her celebrity status. A relatively cheap ploy to draw attention and build hype, but if it got her free games…**  
**

Hana walked into the kitchen and pulled open the familiar cabinet; the most well-used in the house, the one where she kept her precious snacks. Crisps, drinks, sweets, chocolate, everything she needed to keep herself buzzing during her streams and awake through her all-too-common all-nighters. Scooping a handful of them into a pink plastic bag, she pulled out her phone with the other and tapped the screen a few times, until the familiar 'Order confirmed- delivery is soon!' screen appeared. Grinning, she swung the plastic bag under her arm and walked slowly upstairs, swiping through various social media as she did so. Of course, she didn't need another floor, but it came in handy to have a few extra rooms for friends, family and server blocks.

Though there were a few doors on the top floor, one stood out- instead of being the same, rather dull cream white, it was painted a pale pink, and sported Hana's bunny logo- this was, of course, her room. It had everything she needed- a bed, couch, T.V, mini-fridge, and of course, her own personalised gaming PC. All of her home comforts, missed so badly across her months of staying in her bland Overwatch-issued dormitory, ready to be used for weeks on end.

As Hana opened her door, all the things she expected on the other side of the door materialised in front of her, but one thing that she didn't expect appeared too- an olive-skinned girl, dressed in black and purple, laying on her bed, toying with various purple structures with her delicate fingers. Hana dropped her plastic bag, and pulled the small pink blaster, issued to her by MEKA, from her waist, which she pointed at the stranger in her room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl on her bed turned around slowly, seeming wholly unconcerned by the gun pointed at her head. "Who are you?", Hana repeated, slower this time. The girl slowly raised her hands, and stared at Hana, and suddenly, she realised the answer to her question.

"Dios mio," started the girl on her bed, in a strong Hispanic accent, "you don't recognise me, mi conejita?"

"S-Sombra?" replied Hana, slightly in shock.

* * *

"H-Hana?" Sombra mockingly retorted. Pretty relaxed for someone a second away from death, Hana thought.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you know I live here?"

"Second things first, mi conejita. I know everything about everyone. Or, at least, where all of it is…" Hana was a little confused at Sombra's order of answers. Maybe that was her aim. "As for the first question, is it wrong for a chica to want a friend every once in a while?"

"I'm not your friend." Hana's voice was steadier this time.

"Are you sure, amiga?" Sombra spoke playfully. "Is there a reason why we aren't?"

"You've hacked my mech and humiliated me in front of your little band of agents. Does that answer your questions?"

"It goes both ways, amiga. I assume you don't know how it feels to stare down a set of missiles and shotguns with nothing but a pistol and a translocator." Hana couldn't reply. "But I guess you need a little more convincing."

"This," she continued, pulling out a small tablet from her bag and showing the screen to Hana, "is you. Well, all the embarrassing parts anyway."

"What?"

"Every drunk stream, forgetting to turn off the webcam, cursing in front of the little girls and boys looking up to you. Do you want me to go on?" Again, Hana had no reply. "If we can't find some common ground soon, conejita, all of this will be out. Every last second, every last kilobyte."

"That's blackmail." Hana's voice was deadpan.

"That's correct." Sombra's tone matched Hana's.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" the Korean girl saw a foothold, and clung to it.

"Would you like to see? I can show you." Hana mulled this over. Seeing her worst moments would no doubt put her down. She couldn't trust Sombra, but didn't want to take the chance.

"Fine. Fine, you can stay." She lowered the gun and placed it back on her waist, before opening her mouth to speak. Sombra cut her off.

"Aww, I knew you'd come around eventually, mi conejita." She retained her playful tone, with a wide grin on her face. "Come to think of it, it's almost like we're having a slumber party, just you and me. I never had those as a kid. So what's first, roome? Are we gonna braid each others' hair? Paint our nails? Have a pillow fight?"

"That's not how this works, OK? We need to have some rules."

"You're no fun, conejita." Sombra faked a pout, which Hana tried to ignore.

"1. No touching my PC. Ever."

"Not even to look at the parts? It looks so nice…"

"No. Not ever. 2. You sleep on the couch. Not in my bed."

"But your bed, huele muy bien…"

"I don't know if you picked up on it before, but I don't speak Spanish." Towards the end of the sentence, Hana was close to screaming.

"Sorry, mi conejita. I'll give you a clue." Sombra pressed her face into the pink pillow, and took a deep sniff. This caused Hana to flush red, and subsequently grab Sombra and drag her off the bed. "You look so cute when you're angry, puta," Sombra said as she dusted herself off. Seeing Hana's exasperated expression, she smiled innocently, before walking to the couch. Her hands were behind her back, which Hana didn't understand, until she saw Sombra throw the pink pillow onto the couch. She decided it would be best not to interrupt.

"3. You do what I say, when I say. That includes going to sleep, or waking up."

"Already? We've only just made friends, conejita-"

"Stop calling me that. Anyway, we're not going to bed just yet. I'm waiting on a Chinese."

"I love Chinese food! Thank you so much, puta!"**  
**

A/N: So, there we go. I hope you enjoyed this, because I sure did- I've taken a different approach to my other fics, as I have actually planned this one out chapter-by-chapter before writing it, so I can get my ideas together before writing. I'm also going to keep two or three chapters ahead, just in case. As usual, thanks for reading, and feel free to give suggestions and improvements in the review section. And now, here's the Spanish translations:

'Chiquita'- '(Little) girl'

'¿Te gustaria?'- 'Would you like it?' (Lit. 'Would it please you?')

'Dios mio'- 'My God'

'Mi conejita'- 'my (little) rabbit' (referencing 's bunny logo)

'Chica'- 'girl'

'Amiga'- '(female) friend'

'Huele muy bien'- 'it smells so good'

'Puta'- a woman who has a lot of sex (Sombra wishes…)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another week, another chapter- technically a day late, but I'm not all too concerned about sticking to a schedule. New chapters will be every week or so, unless something dramatic happens with my laptop (but that seems to happen pretty often). But until that happens, enjoy another chapter of First Best Friend!**

* * *

Light entered Hana's half-closed eyes, forcing her awake. She checked the time. 10:47. Damn, I slept in…

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, remembering the events of last night. A girl, Sombra invaded her home, forced Hana to let her stay, and ate her Chinese food, before sleeping on her couch. A quick look told her that the girl had disappeared. Maybe it was just a dream?

Hana pulled a thin dressing gown over her pajamas, and pulled open her blinds, to see a shockingly bright sun bursting through thin strings of clouds. Just my luck. I'm on a winter holiday, and this is the weather I get? Maybe Mei is right…

She stretched a little, before weakly pushing her door open and meandering downstairs to her kitchen, where she poured a bowl of cereal and clicked her small kettle on.

'Hey, conejita."

The Hispanic voice caused her to drop her cereal on the floor, spilling milk, Shreddies, and shards of ceramic around her feet. All the while, she remained facing away from the girl in her kitchen for as long as possible.

"Can you turn around? I wanna see your cute face, conejita." This was accompanied by a quiet giggle, and light footsteps following on. She snuck past Hana. picked up a roll of tissue paper, and knelt down, cleaning the floor around the gamer. "I guess you have a nice culo too."

"Shut up." Despite not knowing Spanish, and not knowing what Sombra had said, Hana had already had enough of Sombra for the day.

Sombra ignored Hana's comment, and stood up, throwing the soaked tissue paper into the bin. "So, what are we doing today, roomie?"

"Well, I'm going to stream the new SoulStorm game today, and you're going to sit quietly and not interrupt me."

"SoulStorm? ¡Que guay!" Sombra pulled another piece of tissue paper from the holder.

"Yeah, I got it in the mail yesterday. And you're not playing it."

"Awww, ¡conejita!"

"Yeah. Boo-hoo."

"But it has a split-screen mode! We could-"

"I'm streaming anyway. Sorry." Hana was as unapologetic as possible.

"Please? I'll be a good girl…" Sombra clasped her hands together as she begged.

"Ugh. I guess, if we have time."

"Yay, thanks! I love you, conejita!"

"Shut up and let me eat now." Hana pushed her out of the way and walked towards the cereal box.

"Cranky", Sombra said playfully, picking up the bits of ceramic from the floor.

* * *

Hana pulled the jumpsuit over her slender body and pulled out a small tub of pink facepaint from the waist-height drawer. As she began to paint the familiar whiskers onto her cheeks, her mind floated to Sombra. Why is she here? Why did she choose to stay with me? Is Talon behind this? The thought made her gasp slightly. Hana heard a faint knock, followed by "Are you OK, conejita?", to which she didn't reply. Continuing her train of thought, she considered the possibility that Sombra was simply there as Talon's arm. Should I get her to leave? Or should I play along with her game? Hana looked at the mirror properly and saw that her hand had inadvertently finished her whiskers for her. She sighed, and tried to focus on assuming the persona of . It was difficult for her to do so sometimes, especially in moments of personal turmoil such as these. But between her loving fans, the charities that she supported, and her own sanity, she had to do this sometimes. The persona was a release for her, where she could use up the pent-up energy that MEKA and Overwatch had trained her to bottle up during missions. She had no choice but to do so: her life had little passion otherwise- no hidden talents, no love life, and now no missions to go on.

Hana opened the door to the bathroom, to find that Sombra was standing inches from the door and, now, her face. "Hey conejita, I like the outfit! You can really see your curves!"

Trying to stay in character, Hana smiled towards her 'friend'. "No response this time, puta? I guess I'm lucky."

Hana walked past Sombra, turned on her PC, loaded up SoulStorm 3, and proceeded to set up her stream. Sombra walked over to Hana and stared at her PC.

"Hands off." Hana finally broke character to speak in a half-aggressive, half-tired and stared down at the Hispanic girl.

"I know, I know. Eyes only. The computer is muy bonito, though." Sombra slowly stepped away, retreating to the pink bed, on which she lay in a half-relaxed, half-seductive pose. Hana, now trying to get back into character, took a long chug from the first of many cans of Mountain Dew. "Can I-" Sombra started, before seeing that Hana, now had pulled her signature headphones over her silky hair, making it clear that she did not care much for Sombra. Instead of listening and replying, waved excitedly at the camera in front of her, before speaking into her microphone energetically.

"Hey, guys! Welcome to another stream, we're gonna be playing the new SoulStorm game today, so let's get into it!" Sombra pulled her phone out and, deciding that she had nothing else to do, logged onto the stream and began to watch.

After half an hour of watching, Sombra became bored, and began manipulating numerous purple screens in front of her and, out of habit, checking to see what she could do in the room. Resolving to stay above hacking Hana's PC, she tried her hardest to find something even more tempting, until she saw a small piece of code that connected to Hana's chair. Not one to pass up on an opportunity, she read over it and determined its function. Soon enough, Hana was now moving ever-so-slowly downwards. Sombra began giggling, unheard by her roommate until she removed her headphones to ask about the fact that her feet were now touching the floor.

"No sé, chiquita. No sé." Sombra tried to sound as innocent as possible. Attempting not to break character, Hana pulled her headphones back over her head and continued her game. Meanwhile, Sombra kept searching for ways she could mess with Hana. Eventually, she came across a string of coding for Hana's headset, and realising her sudden thirst, formulated a plan. She slowly raised the noise canceling, until Hana was sure not to hear anything. Then, she slowly crept towards Hana's table, plucked two cans of Mountain Dew from the side, and crept back to the bed. Pouring the green fruits of her plan into her mouth, she switched the stream back on and heard an exchange begin between Hana and someone on her raid party.

"You're trash, little girl. Why are you even here?"

"Well, I'm new to the game, but I thought it was pretty eas-"

"You think this is easy? Are you joking? I've put hours into this game already, and you've barely reached level 10."

"I'm just here to have some fun-" Sombra watched the look on Hana's face get a little downtrodden, but she seemed to be staying positive.

"Shut up already, why don't you just leave?"

"I-"

"Little girls like you shouldn't even be pla-" Sombra pulled her headphones out of her ears. She had heard enough. In a few swipes, she had broken her resolution not to hack Hana's PC, tracked the IP of the trash-talker, and broken through his weak firewall. Then, she took over his audio feed.

"Hey, pendejo, who do you think you are?" Hearing him jump a little, she smiled devilishly.

"You're not in-game, how the hell are you-"

"You didn't answer my question, joto. Who are you to talk to the one and only like that?"

"I don't see why I ha-"

"But I do. Answer my question or I'll make sure that by the end of the day, someone's gonna shove un putero de mierda down your throat."

"You think I understand what you're saying?"

"¿Eres tonto? I know where you are at the moment. You're in Argentina. You full well understand what I'm talking about." As she spoke, she pulled up the SoulStorm banlist and left it open.

"You know where-"

"Shut it, pagafanta. Now beat it, before I get tus huevos stapled to your chin." Before the man had time to retort, Sombra added his name to the banlist, and set it to be removed after a week. She noted down his gamertag and closed the banlist. She looked up, to see a confused, slightly upset expression in Hana's eyes as she stared at the screen. Briefly apologising, she quickly shut down the stream, and turned around to look at Sombra.

"D-did you do that?" there was a slight catch in her voice.

"Do what, conejita?" Sombra grinned at Hana in a friendly manner.

"You did, didn't you?"

"The trash talker? Yeah, that was me. Banned him for a week."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, but we don't need to get into the details."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if he kept talking…"

"It's over now. Want a hug?" Hana blushed a little and looked down at her feet.

"N-no, thank you. I'd just like to go to sleep now."

"Sure, I get it. You want me to order pizza?" Hana didn't speak. Instead, she walked to her bed, threw Sombra's empty cans off the covers and onto the floor, and pulled the covers around her. She completely ignored her roommate's presence at the foot of the bed. Sombra shifted over to Hana and pulled the covers closer to her chin. "I'll order pizza. Have a nice siesta, conejita."

* * *

**A/N: So, thanks for reading! This was a fun chapter to write, and I had a lot of fun compiling a little document full of Spanish insults to use in the story. I'm going to keep this author's note short this time around, considering nothing interesting is happening in my life. I'm going on a hike on Wednesday, but nothing else. By the way, if there are any mistakes in here, please point them out, because I tend to write my stories on mobile, so there are typically mistakes in my writing even after proofreading.**

**'Conejita'- '(little) rabbit' (referencing 's rabbit logo)**

**'Culo'- 'butt'**

**'¡Que guay!'- 'How cool!' (the upside-down exclamation mark is used in Spanish to begin exclamative clauses, and makes it easier to distinguish the exclamative part of the sentence so you know which parts to stress. For example, when Sombra complains about not being able to play Soulstorm 3, the only part being exclaimed is 'conejita' rather than the whole sentence. You really didn't need to know that.)**

**'Puta'- a woman who has a lot of sex (Sombra wishes…)**

**'Muy bonito'- very pretty.**

**'No se, chiquita.'- 'I don't know, (little) girl.'**

**'Pendejo' - lit. pubic hair, but in this usage, asshole/idiot.**

**'Joto'- "sissy"**

**'Un putero de mierda'- 'A f***ton of s***'(Sombra, being an adult, is clearly gonna be pretty bad-mouthed, especially towards those who insult Hana.)**

**'¿Eres tonto?'- 'are you stupid?'**

**'Pagafanta'- a compound insult, made from the verb pagar/to pay, and the brand name of the Fanta drink. Together, it describes someone who pays everything to begin sexual relationships with women but still fails.**

**'Tus huevos'- lit. 'your eggs', but in this scenario, 'huevos' refers to testicles.**

**'Siesta'- short sleep (usually during the sweltering midday of summer Spain), nap.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm back again with another chapter. I'm enjoying writing this about as much as writing I Choose You!, and I might even start writing that again, but one story at a time, I guess. So let's get into it! 

As per usual, I will include translations for all Spanish used in the author's notes at the end.

Usually, Hana woke up when her body called her to- this ranged from as early as 5am to as late as 2pm. But regardless, she got up when the sun shined bright in her face, and she was too hot in her bed. This routine meant that she wasn't used to being woken by alarm clocks, barking animals, or other humans. Which, of course, meant that the events starting one of the most important couple of days in Hana's life came as a shock to her. And it all started with three words, spoken in a strong Spanish accent.

"Hey, you awake?"

Hana's eyes shot open, and her reflexes told her to kick upwards, but she managed to hold back.

"Sombra?"

"The one and only."

"W-what…"

"It's 12:30, roomie. You should probably get up."

"I don't want to."

"You have to, amiga. I checked your schedule, you're going out today."

"I am?" Hana shot up and nearly knocked her head into Sombra's.

"Yeah, so get up already. You're being picked up in half an hour."

Hana stood up with complete disregard to the face in front of hers, and dashed towards the door to her en-suite, hearing a quiet thump as she moved. But midway through, she stopped in her tracks, before turning to face Sombra.

"You checked my schedule?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sombra picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off dramatically.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hack my stuff!" Hana resisted the urge to throw her hands in the air as she spoke.

"I never did. I promised not to touch your PC, sleep in your bed, or disobey your supreme command. I haven't broken any of those conditions. Yet…"

"I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"I should be the one feeling insulted…" Sombra said in a mockingly sad voice, pouting and lying on the sofa. "I can't believe you'd leave me on my own for a whole day…" Hana's jaw dropped, and she simply stared at Sombra defeatedly.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Have a nice day, conejita!" Sombra grinned at Hana as she headed to the bathroom, but as she did so, her phone vibrated, and a video feed appeared on the screen. Picking it up, Hana realised that it was from the camera above her front door, showing her friends Genji, Lena and Brigitte quietly talking amongst each other, tapping their feet and stretching a little.

"Crap, crap, crap," Hana muttered, pulling a dressing gown over her pyjamas and rushing to the door. Sombra walked behind her, with a bemused expression on her face, and followed her down to the door. "What are you doing?" Hana turned to Sombra with an aggressive expression.

"I'm watching you."

"If they see you, both of us are in deep sh-"

"Calm down, puta. You think I'd be alive today if I didn't know how to stay unseen?" Sombra tapped a button on her wristband, causing a group of purple shapes to form, and after fiddling with them for a little, the door in front of them opened slowly. Hana pulled herself together, and took one look behind her, to see Sombra was gone. Blinking a little, Hana whipped back round to her friends.

"Hey, Hana, you OK?" Genji spoke first, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, just tired..."

"You don't look too great, Hana," Brigitte replied, with a concerned expression on her face. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I'm OK, but thanks."

"You're not even dressed, love." Lena looked up and down at Hana's attire with a questioning eye.

"Sorry, I'm just tired after the stream yesterday."

"I saw that, it seemed rough," replied Lena, who rubbed Hana's arm a little.

"Yeah, it was a little."

The conversation ended there, and the four colleagues were silent for a little while, until a quiet sound interrupted them. A yawn. Muffled, a little high-pitched, but recognisably a yawn.

"Who's that, Hana? Is there someone in your house?" Whilst talking, Genji placed a hand on the hilt of his small sword.

"That's not necessary, Genji. It's just a… a…" The three of them stared at Hana expectantly. "A cat! Yeah, I got a new cat yesterday." Brigitte's eyes lit up at the mention of the animal.

"You got a cat? What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl? What colour? Can I-"

"Brig, stop," Lena interrupted sheepishly, laughing uncomfortably. The Swedish woman seemed to realise that she had stepped a little too far towards Hana.

"It's OK, but I think I should let her settle in for a little longer," said Hana, before she looked into the kitchen quickly. Noone was there.

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to see her soon," replied Brigitte, a little deflated.

"Right, I think we should leave Hana for a little while, with her… cat." Lena gave Hana a sideways look, before turning away and beckoning for the others to leave with her.

"I hope we meet up soon, Hana. I've missed working with you." Genji smiled hopefully at Hana as he said this, to which Hana smiled back awkwardly. Then, she shut her eyes, closed the door, and placed her back against it. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sombra leaning into her, with her arms clasped behind her back, and her lips an inch or so from Hana's. Hana slipped to the side and backed away from Sombra, who simply laughed a little.

"¿Un gato?"

"What, you were the one who yawned. I had to cover your ass!"

"No, no, I like it. Cute."

"Ugh, OK. Let me past, I want to eat." Hana pushed past Sombra and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm curious. If I were a cat-"

"You're not a cat." Hana pulled a cereal box out of a drawer and poured it into a bowl.

"But if I was. A cute little, purple, Sombra kitty." Rolling her eyes, Hana decided not to interrupt. "Would you let me sleep in your lap?"

"What are you, a furry?" Hana channeled as much sarcasm as she could into her voice.

"Answer me, conejita. Would you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you. At all."

"But it's not me. It's a cat."

"A Sombra cat." Hana poured milk into her bowl as she spoke.

"But a cute one!" Sombra complained.

"A cute cat? Sure."

"So, if I were-"

"No." Shoving cereal into her mouth, Hana glared at Sombra with an air of finality.

* * *

As Hana pulled a pale pink hoodie over her t-shirt, Sombra tossed one of the couch's pillows between her hands. Suddenly, the pillow hit the floor, as Sombra stopped moving. The noise caused Hana to turn around and look at the hacker.

"What's up?" Hana asked.

"If I were to challenge you to a… competition…" This piqued Hana's attention, and she focused on Sombra.

"Go on," she replied.

"Would you accept? No matter the stakes?" A grin crept onto Sombra's face.

"I guess. What's the challenge?"

"Are you sure you'll accept?"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me." Hana spoke impatiently now.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"If I can beat you at the new SoulStorm game... I get to sleep in your bed."

"You really think you can beat me?" Hana looked at Sombra confidently.

"Sure, sure."

"No hacks?"

"I'm not all bad, conejita…" Sombra clasped her hands in front of her, and an innocent expression took over her face.

"Then game on! I'll get some stuff together."

Soon enough, Hana had pulled out a spare keyboard and mouse, and plugged them into her PC, before handing them to Sombra and loading up SoulStorm. "You know how to play, right?"

"Of course, I played the first one when I was a kid. How hard can it be?" Hana shrugged, before setting up the 1v1.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready, Hana."

"Then let's go!" The Korean gamer clicked the 'Start' button. Sombra immediately leaned forwards and, to Hana's surprise, didn't do anything. Her character approached Hana's and seemed to be waiting for Hana's to attack. Hana, not one to pass up some easy damage, opened a combo, which Sombra deftly blocked, before pulling off a perfectly-timed counterattack. This disconcerted Hana a little, who mirrored Sombra and leant forwards. The battle continued for a few minutes, over which Sombra continued to calmly crush Hana at the game, until Hana's character ran out of HP. Hana herself was stunned at this, and simply stared at the screen until Sombra spoke.

"You OK, conejita?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"You've never been beaten at a videogame before?"

"I have, but…"

"You didn't expect me to be any good?"

"I guess not." Hana stood up, turned around, and checked her room's clock. 12:26. "Should we play some more?"

"I'd love to, puta. What's a competition for if we only play once?"

* * *

Hours later, Hana finally lay back on her seat. Looking at Sombra, she began to think about how similar the two of them were. The two of them came from countries almost half the world away, and spoke different languages, had different careers, and likely different ages, but here they were, sitting in Hana's room, surrounded by Mountain Dew cans and Dorito crumbs. Puts things in perspective… maybe we're one and the same…

"So, conejita… looks like I won."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. You know what that means?"

"You… sleep in my bed?"

"That's right, puta. So what time is it?"

"Looks like… 12pm? How?"

"Gaming does that to you, conejita. How about we get some sleep?" Hana stood up and stretched, before trudging to the couch. This caused Sombra to stand up and grab Hana's wrist.

"What now, Sombra?"

"Well, we said that if I won against you, I would sleep in your bed, right?"

"Right…" Why rub it in, Hana thought.

"That doesn't mean you can't…" Sombra spoke almost dreamily.

"But-"

"Think about it", interrupted Sombra, sounding a little more in the zone now, "you've got a big bed, there's plenty of room for both of us, and I don't like the thought of mi conejita being cold at night."

"Thanks, but I'm alright out here."

"On the other hand, you can't forget the reason why you let me stay here in the first place…"

Hana thought back, and remembered the sensitive information contained on Sombra's laptop. She really holds the power here, huh…

"Fine, I'll sleep with you," Hana groaned, and followed Sombra to the bed. The Hispanic girl pulled her down with surprising strength, before settling in beside her. Then, she switched the light on the nightstand off, and her movement ceased. But Hana couldn't sleep- she was sleeping in the same bed as a Talon agent, and had no choice in the matter. Sombra seemed harmless, but there had to be some kind of secret motive. Only a week before, she had put Hana's life at risk for information that she didn't have, and now she was acting as if she… Is she in love with me?

Hana began to mull this possibility over. The way she was acting, her seeming determination to sleep with her, and her apparent need to be around her at all times. Deciding that these were thoughts for the next morning, she decided to try, despite the Hispanic girl mere inches from her, to sleep. But Sombra's intentions seemed to be the opposite.

"Hey, roomie, you awake?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" whispered Hana, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking, this isn't much of a slumber party, is it? Where's the games, snack raids, whispered conversations about boys?" Obviously, Hana realised, she was being sarcastic, but this almost certainly had meaning. Everything she said had some meaning."How about we play a game now?"

"At midnight?" At this point, Hana had pushed her face into her pillow, which muffled her voice, but Sombra heard her loud and clear.

"Of course, conejita. How about Truth or Dare?"

"At 1 in the morning?"

"Sure. Can you think of anything else to do?"

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading! There's really not a lot of interesting stuff going on in my life at the moment, so these author's notes are gonna be pretty short. At least the story won't be!

'Amiga'- '(Female) friend'

'Conejita'- '(Little) rabbit'

'¿Un gato?- 'A cat?'

'Puta'- a woman who has a lot of sex (insert joke about Sombra wanting to have sex with Hana or something)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm back.**

**It appears to be a tradition that I come back for a few weeks, then something big comes up in my life, and I have to take a brief hiatus, followed by a drawn-out apology/explanation in the author's note. Well, I'm not one to break tradition, so here we go.**

**Unfortunately, I had to go to Sweden because my grandmother was on death's door. It would have been the one week, but in her endless strength, my grandma held on for longer, so it took her another week to finally pass. We have agreed that this was the best way, considering that she otherwise would be in extreme pain and/or constantly on medications.**

**However, I would have been able to manage with this. Death is no stranger to me at this point, and nowadays it just feels like my loved ones are slipping away one by one. But the turmoil lead to me lying awake in the early hours of the morning dredging up awful feelings. I felt alone, and I felt tired of everything. At one point, I was considering therapy, but I think I just need some catharsis: music, writing or something else.**

**But here's the kicker; I found myself unable to engage in these creative outlets because I felt I had run out of inspiration. I had nowhere to turn to. Until one day, I opened Google Docs, and stared at the latest chapter I had written. And after weeks of writer's block, and staring at this one sentence that I couldn't complete, I wrote. It was brilliant. I continued to write, and I finished the chapter. I had found my inspiration. I don't know what it is, but something in the back of my mind implores me to carry on, and I do. So, I decided to write a song about it, and it is nearly complete. Suddenly, my catharsis has returned, and I feel closer to being happy again. I know this isn't really a platform to write about my emotional issues, but here I am doing it anyway. And look how I've rambled- that'll look good for the story's word count!**

**But after all that, it's only fair that I give you the story. So without further ado, here's chapter four!**

**As per usual, the Spanish translations will be in the Author's note at the end.**

Sombra flicked the bedside light on, forcing Hana to open her eyes. The brightness stung Hana's eyes, but it didn't seem to affect Sombra in any way. Instead, she faced Hana cross-legged and pulled the covers closer to her skin. She had an almost childlike look in her eyes.

"You can go first, puta. Truth or dare?" At this, Hana just sighed, avoiding eye contact with Sombra. But Sombra was determined. "Need I remind you what's on my tablet?" she asked, to which Hana finally snapped to life.

"Uhhh, truth, I guess."

"OK… have you ever gone out with another celebrity?"

"Uhhh…" Hana blushed a little, and scratched her neck a little.

"Come on, you can tell me, conejita. I won't tell…" Sombra's voice was a little seductive, as was her pose- she lay on her side, exaggerating her curves almost comically so.

"Fine." Hana couldn't stop a childish grin break onto her face, as memories of childhood sleepovers breached her mind. 'You know Lucio? The DJ?" Sombra nodded her head slowly, before she shared a similar grin to Hana.

"Lucio?" she said, in between giggles, "You could do better than that, sweetie."

"Hey!" Hana slapped Sombra lightly on the thigh. "He was good to me!"

"I'm sure he was." Sombra calmed down a little, and breathed in deeply. "My turn."

"Sure, truth or dare?"

"I'll go dare."

"OK, I dare you… to… act like a cat for a full minute."

"Only a minute? Too easy." Sombra laughed a little, before rolling off the bed onto the floor, landing on all fours. A quiet mewl escaped her lips, before she began rubbing her cheek against Hana's shin. This caused Hana to blush a little, but Sombra wasn't done yet. She let out a fake yawn, leapt up onto the bed, and placed her head in Hana's lap. Of course, Hana jumped back a little, at which Sombra hissed and curled back up next to Hana.

After a little longer, Sombra lifted her head and sat upright, before laughing happily. Hana smiled in response. _There's more to her than she's letting on_, she thought, _but I really want to know…_ Hana begun to wonder about Sombra's playful seriousness and her seemingly slow, yet efficient, tactics. She always seemed to get what she wanted from people, even if people didn't know they were giving it to her.

"Hana? Truth or dare?" Sombra's heavy accent brought Hana's attention back.

"Oh, uh, dare."

"Interesting… let me think…" Sombra placed her finger on her bottom lip for a moment, before her eyes lit up slightly. "You promise you won't back out?" Hana nodded enthusiastically. "Then, when this is over… I dare you to sleep in my arms for the rest of the night." Her jaw dropping open, Hana let out a choked laugh.

"You're not serious, are you?"

Sombra crawled over to Hana, placing her face centimetres away from Hana's. Unlike previous occasions where this would happen, where she would quickly pull away, Hana was frozen in place. "Deadly serious." She adopted a slightly seductive tone as she spoke. Hana blinked, and pulled her face away from Sombra's. Then, she began to mull it over. Are you kidding me? Sombra's face was, as she said, deadly serious. But something else lay behind her eyes. An almost childlike look. _Maybe… maybe she just wants some affection._

"Kay, fine. I'll do it." _I guess I don't have much choice considering what's on that tablet. There's no harm in it anyway. It's been a while since I've slept with someone else, and no-one will find out._

"Then it's settled. One final round, my turn."

"OK, truth or dare?" Hana tried to reflect Sombra's strangely serious manner.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Then… who are you?" The two of them locked eyes for a moment. Then, Sombra laughed a little.

"Me? Estoy Sombra!"

"No. The real you." Again channeling her newfound inner Sombra, Hana leaned into Sombra's face, but found herself feeling as uncomfortable as when their roles were reversed.

Sombra's smile faded from her face. "That's not something to ask a girl when she's about to sleep. Listen, I'll tell you in the morning."

"No fair! You can't back out!" Hana spoke indignantly.

"I'm not, it's just-"

"No, I get it…" Looking away, Hana sighed. "Tell me tomorrow."

"It's a promise!" Sombra winked at Hana. "Now, let's go to sleep!" She grinned, before leaping towards Hana, throwing an arm around her, and using her free hand to pull the cover around them. Hana squealed a little, and instinctively squirmed, but Sombra's grip was tight. "You promised you would go through with it, didn't you?"

"Fine." Hana stopped moving about, but as usual, this wasn't good enough for Sombra, who casually leant Hana's head into her bosom. Naturally, Hana resisted, but Sombra's hand was strangely forceful, despite her seeming lack of effort.

Hana closed her eyes, and found that the experience was surprisingly pleasant. She was warm, cosy, and protected- something she hadn't felt since her days with Lucio. All of this, combined with the sudden rush of tiredness throughout her body, meant that Hana quickly found herself succumbing to the forces that pulled her into sleep.

"Goodnight, chiquita," whispered Sombra. Whilst she didn't want it to happen, a smile broke onto Hana's face as she finally fell unconscious, enclosed in the embrace of the hacker.

* * *

Typically, Hana would wake up at around 7 AM. Her body clock was to blame for this, after her months of military training, and she accepted this. She never felt tired, and would almost always get up as soon as she opened her eyes. But this morning was an exception, for multiple reasons. This morning was the first in weeks that she hadn't had to deal with the aftermath of staying up later than midnight. It was the first in months that she didn't have some kind of mission or training that she had to attend. And it was the first in years that she had woken up with someone else's arm tightly around her waist.

The realisation of the latter shocked Hana a little. Between the fact that she had been alone all this time, and that she… missed the feeling. Almost like it balanced out the general pleasantness, her throat felt sore and dry. Also, she was only wearing her underwear. As if triggered by her thoughts, Hana felt Sombra's arm tighten further, followed by a voice muffled by the pillow.

"Morning, conejita." Upon hearing silence on Hana's part, Sombra continued, turning her face away from the pillow. "I know you're awake, honey. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You sound pretty relaxed."

"I'm usually this relaxed-"

"No, I've seen you. You're tired when you wake up. Grumpy too. Not this morning." After a light giggle, Sombra finished her point. "You must've enjoyed it."

"N-no, I mean…" Hana blushed. _Did I really enjoy that? I mean, I don't know her at all, but I feel… safe… around her._ "Shut up." Hana attempted to pull away, but Sombra's grip limited her movement to a desperate squirm.

"Don't go…" Sombra said in a mockingly pleading tone, "I want to snuggle for a little longer…" After Hana tried moving a couple times more, Sombra switched her tone to sound more serious. "Haven't you seen the time? It's like, 6 AM. Go back to sleep."

Hana's eyes moved to the digital clock beside her bed to see Sombra's claim affirmed. It read 6:28 in bold, white lettering. But something seemed off. The sun seeped in through the curtains, and the display on her clock looked different. It was tinged a little purple. Despite her mind moving slowly in the morning, Hana managed to put two and two together, and pulled hard against Sombra's arm, causing it to swing away from her torso.

"Did you hack my clock?" The petite Korean stood up and looked at Sombra accusingly, her hair sticking up and away from her face.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Look at the sun." Hana trudged to the window and yanked open the curtain, allowing the sun's full force to enter her eyes. Both of them squinted under the blinding glare, and Sombra lifted herself out of bed to approach Hana.

"Fine, you got me." The screen of the radio fizzled a bit, before displaying what Hana assumed - hoped - was the correct time. 9:35. "I just enjoyed that too much, I didn't want it to end."

"Well, I don't appreciate you just hacking my stuff like it's yours." Sighing, Hana pulled a t-shirt off the floor and onto her body.

"I had a dream, you know. About you."

"Did you now?" As she often had to do with Sombra, Hana mustered as much sarcasm as she could for the sentence.

"I sure did. I dreamt that you were wearing this little black dress, with a little pink ribbon on the chest, and little cat ears-"

"Shut up, I don't want to know." Blushing a little, Hana turned away, trying to single out a clean hoodie among her collection.

"And I opened the door to your house, and you greeted me and told me that you'd run a bath for me-"

"What did I say?" interrupted Hana. "I don't want to know."

"So, you lead me upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom, and in the centre; a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles, with a little sprinkling of roses…" Hana rolled her eyes, and resorted to grabbing the blue hoodie on her gaming chair. "I obviously got in, and then you pulled off the dress-"

"Shut up!" shouted Hana, blushing as she turned to face Sombra. "I'm done!" She pulled the hoodie on as she spoke. "You walk into my house, make me feel uncomfortable, and you don't even shut up when I ask you to!"

"But I'm just being friendly-"

'I'm done with you thinking we're friends. I'd never be friends with someone like you!" Slamming her hands on her nearby desk, Hana sighed loudly- her voice was somewhat croaky after her rant, and her throat felt like a desert. She turned around to look at Sombra, and the almost childlike look of reproach on her face, causing her to regret her words. She opened her mouth to apologise, but instead slipped out of her bedroom door, leaving Sombra stood amongst the mess.

A little while later, Sombra stepped into the kitchen, to see Hana looking down at a full bowl of cereal, one finger on the spoon.

"H-Hana?" She didn't look up. "I-I'm sorry about earlier." The hacker stepped closer to Hana, before sitting down opposite her. "I should have stopped…"

The Korean finally looked up at Sombra, and glanced at her eyes. _Had she been… crying?_ She had done a good job of hiding it, but her eyes betrayed her. "But, I want you to know… what you said hurt." Finally, Sombra looked into Hana's eyes. "I've never really had a friend before, and I'm new to all this…"

"I'm sorry-"

"And I don't really know where to draw the line between a joke and something hurtful. I should have listened to what you told me… maybe if I had, we really would be friends…" A sad smile broke onto her face.

Hana couldn't speak. She had no idea that what she had said to her had affected her this badly. Sombra seemed to be away from her emotions, and sadness didn't seem to come to her. _Maybe… maybe we really are the same._ The Korean stood up, walked around to Sombra and hesitated a second, before wrapping her arms around the Mexican's collar. They stayed like this for a moment, giving Hana more time to think. _Does she love me?_ She thought back over Sombra's actions. She was never afraid to touch Hana, or to tease her in a way that only a lover could. She always wanted to see Hana, and to spend her time with her. Now that she had hindsight, it was obvious. Of course she did. _I guess the real question is… do I love her?_ Sombra had a strange effect on Hana. She drew her in, and no matter how much she annoyed her, Hana couldn't kick her out. The realisation hit her, and she took a second to process it. _I'm in love with her._

In the perfect position to do so, Hana leant into Sombra, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. When the hacker turned to face her, she blushed, half-thinking that she had done something wrong. They looked each other deep in the eyes for a moment, and Hana thought she saw love in Sombra's eyes as she moved her face towards Hana's, pressing her lips against hers allowing her to take in the taste of Sombra's lips. She thought she did, until she felt herself crash to the ground face-first, with a knee pressed into her back and one hand restraining both of hers. She felt dizzy from the impact, and struggled to focus on the table leg in front of her. Sombra's voice, now cold and unfeeling, entered Hana's ears.

"Gabe, I've got her."

**A/N: Thanks for reading the whole thing, and I sincerely apologise for my rant at the beginning, but I feel as if I have to write about it. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review, and if you thought that I could improve something, leave a review anyway, as I'd love to hear your thoughts. Here's the Spanish translations for those who want them.**

**'Puta'- a woman who has a lot of sex (please don't make me do the joke again)**

**'Conejita'- '(Little) rabbit'**

**'Estoy Sombra'- 'I'm Sombra' ('estoy is used for a temporary condition rather than a permanent trait- I thought it would be interesting to leave it this way- plus, I prefer writing and saying 'estoy' to 'soy', the permanent form, so that's something.)**

**'Chiquita'- '(Little) girl'**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After another long hiatus, I'm back! I'm really sorry for all the waiting and the silence, but I've just had so much going on. Exams, a new dog and even a new job! I was inspired to come back to this when I listened to the radio show Around the Piano with Tom Odell (one of my biggest inspirations). I had a burst of inspiration, but it was something I couldn't seem to express on the piano, as I'm not too good at writing original stuff. But then, I opened up my laptop and just started writing. And here we are. I'll try and write more stuff as my life settles a little more. I hope to write some Halo stuff in the future, but at the moment I don't really know.**

**As usual, the Spanish translations will be in the author's note at the end.**

Hana's cheek pressed into the cold, hard kitchen floor, and her back was starting to hurt from the knee pressed into her back. Overall, she was not in a comfortable position. This was not helped by the betrayal she felt. She had confided in Sombra, and even granted her a level of trust. And all of it was for nothing.

"I never told you about myself, did I?" Sombra's cold, smooth voice cut through Hana's thoughts. "I guess now's as good a time as any. I'm still working for Talon, in case you didn't work that one out. But after I hand you over, I walk. I'm a free woman. You want to know why I'm doing this? Years ago-"

"Sombra." Gabriel Reyes' gruff voice interrupted Sombra's speech. "Let's wrap it up."

"Awww, I was midway through my evil villain speech-"

"You want the dossier or not?" Reyes tossed a pair of handcuffs to Sombra, which she calmly caught. _Why does he have so much power over her_, thought Hana. _And what's with that dossier?_

With a sigh, Sombra clicked the handcuffs around Hana's wrists. The cold metal pressed into her skin harshly. "Moira?" Reyes prompted a tall, slender woman to pull a needle from a satchel on her waist, before bending down and examining Hana's arm. Upon finding a suitable vein, she spoke in a clinical fashion, with a heavy Irish accent.

"This drug will render you unconscious for a few hours. When you wake up, your motor functions will take a few minutes to recover. Stay still, it'll make it easier for me to administer the drug." Her fingers twirled the needle to a comfortable position, before they pressed it into Hana's skin and pushed the plunger. Immediately, she felt drowsy, and her eyelids became extremely heavy.

"Alright, let's go," said Gabriel, hoisting Hana over his shoulder. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her room's carpet racing below her.

* * *

When Hana awoke, she felt like a wet cloth. She hung limply from a rope tying her hands to the roof. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she couldn't even feel the tape over her mouth.

That was until it was torn away from her lips, the pain causing what little focus her eyes had to center on the vaguely human-shaped figure in front of her. An appendage raised away from the centre of the figure and moved towards Hana's face, slowly caressing her cheek, before delivering a sharp slap to her face. Immediately, her vision cleared, and the figures formed into human beings congregated around her. Gabriel Reyes and the Irish woman from before stood across the room. A blue-skinned woman, who Hana recognised from her last Overwatch mission, stood away from them, looking with seeming disdain towards her. A tall man relaxed in a chair, his attention clearly focused on a pair of orbs floating around his wrist, and his mind a million miles away from the room. He was quietly humming a tune to himself, over and over again. And closest to her, with a hand trailing down Hana's neck, was Sombra. A playful smile adorned her face, but her amethyst eyes betrayed something else. Fear, perhaps. As if she was unwelcome among her peers. The way the others looked at her only added to the evidence.

"Sombra, that's enough." Reyes' gruff voice finally broke through the blanket of silence.

"Just admiring my prey, sir," replied Sombra, who retreated and began staring at the orbs floating around the tall man's wrist.

"Here's the deal. You're in a high-security Talon facility. We want information." Placing his hand on a small knife on his belt, Reyes stood up to continue. "But I'll give you a little first. I doubt you've met Dr. De Kuiper. "He pointed towards the tall man, whos attention remained on his orbs. "A renowned astrophysicist who can seemingly control gravity. Also, he's clinically insane." Suddenly, a spark of recognition lit up in Hana's mind.

"Wasn't he on the Intern-"

"Shut it." Reyes' grip tightened on his knife as he took a step towards Hana, but he seemed to think again, and his hand loosened. "You don't speak unless you're asked a question, is that clear?" Wincing a little from his outburst, Hana nodded shakily. "Anyway, that's enough about us. Why don't you tell us a little something? Here's a question; do you know anything about Jean-Baptiste Augustine?"

"No, I-"

"According to our scout division, he contacted Overwatch two weeks ago. Does that jog ypur memory?"

"No, I can't help you." Hana was telling the truth- she wasn't very highly-ranked in the organisation, and had no access to communications. In fact, she had been to the comms room a total of 2 times- both of which were on behalf of some other member who couldn't make it.

"You can help us, because you were there. That's what the camera footage says."

"Camera foo-"

"Shut up. Sombra, play it."

"Sure, fine," said Sombra. At the wave of her hand, a large purple hexagon appeared in front of her. She turned it around, and showed the display to Hana- it was a video of her, with her head in her arms on a long desk in the comms room, with the sound of a man in the background. Trying to recall the situation, she realised-

"I must've been asleep!" Hana said with a nervous giggle. "Look, I'm not conscious here at all-"

"Yes, you were," replied Gabriel. As if on cue, the video showed Hana's head rising from the desk, just as the man speaking uttered his final words: 'You need to find me, I'm i-' The video fizzled out, leaving a silent room. Everyone was staring knives at Hana, except for Dr. De Kuiper, who remained unfazed by the prior events. "I need you to tell me what he said. If you do, we'll let you go. If you don't… well, I'll let Moira here decide what happens to you." A sinister smile crawled onto the face of the Irish woman - apparently called Moira.

"So I'll ask you one more time. What did he say?"

"I swear, I don't know, I-"

"Boss? Sombra interrupted.

"What, Sombra?"

"Maybe we should leave her alone. Let her… settle?"

"And what good would that do us?" retorted Moira.

"Maybe the drug's made her memory funny, I don't know. Trust me on this one, I'll keep an eye on her myself tonight."

"As far as I remember, you aren't even a member of Talon anymore." The Irishwoman's comment was slightly sardonic.

"Yeah, I am until Gabe gives me that dossier-"

"Stop your bickering." Gabriel's voice rendered both women silent. "We'll leave her tonight, but I want you to be watching her the whole time. Is that clear, Sombra?"

"Sure, how many all-nighters do you think I've pulled in my life?"

"Then it's settled."

"Oh yeah, Gabe, when am I gonna get that dossier?"

"Tomorrow, when your job is done." Sombra looked slightly disappointed, but nodded silently. "OK," Gabriel continued, "let's rest up now. Sombra, make sure she doesn't leave your sight. And be sure to get her something to eat, we can't get any information if she's dead."

After tiredly watching Sombra perform an exaggerated salute, Moira and Amelie filed out of the room. Gabriel clicked his fingers in front of Dr. De Kuiper's face, and after a couple of calls of 'Sigma', the physicist finally snapped out of his trance, and quietly made his way out, followed by Gabriel himself. That left Hana and Sombra alone.

Hana quietly watched Sombra play about with those purple hexagons, before she left the room briefly and came back with a bowl of cereal. As she shoved mouthful after mouthful of cornflakes into her mouth, Hana finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten, why?"

"Why are you eating cereal?"

"Hungry." Sombra scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. This lead to another dead silence, interspersed with sounds of crunching and chewing. After what felt like hours, Sombra finally took her attention from the screen in front of her, before dashing over to Hana. Her arms folded, she seemed naturally dominant over her, and Hana noted that Sombra's breath smelled of metal. After Sombra stared into Hana's eyes, she leaned into Hana's ear. She bit into it softly first, eliciting a yelp from the Korean, but then her teeth opened, and Sombra spoke. Confusingly for Hana, her tone was friendly, unlike before.

"Listen up, I have to tell you something important."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't really have much to say about the chapter that hasn't already been said, but if you can get BBC Radio 2, definitely check it our at 9pm Saturdays for Around the Piano if you like listening to a guy talk about classic piano songs and talk to people like Billy Joel and Elton John!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, another long wait, I'm sorry, but there's been a lot of stuff going on recently. I've had a lot of homework and exams recently, and I've been generally tired. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Spanish translations will be in the author's note at the end, as usual.**

Sombra moved her face away from Hana's ear, and looked her dead in the eyes, allowing herself to take in the Korean's surprise at her sudden transformation. Within the space of a few seconds, she had gone from an apathetic Talon terrorist to the Sombra that had first entered her home- professional, serious, but playful, and not at all unkind. It was as if they were meeting for the first time, and given what Hana had learned of the hacker, Sombra really was a new person to her.

"You gonna keep staring, sweetie?" Sombra smiled at Hana, who shook her head a little to clear her head. "I don't mind. Just keep your eyes up here." Between sentences, she pointed up at her amethyst eyes. _As if I was looking anywhere else…_ "So, I sorta lied to you again… I did put you on the floor, and I did let them drug you, but that's all in the past, right?" With an apologetic shrug, she continued. "But, I had to. I had to get my hands on that dossier."

"I was gonna ask, what's-"

With a finger pressed onto Hana's lips and a condescending tut, Sombra pressed on. "You get to know later. Listen, I need to wait until tomorrow to get it. But once I do, I'll get you out. I promise. Listen, you can't let the others know. Just go through the interrogation tomorrow. Gabe's tough, but Moira won't let him touch you. Keep on saying what you've said, and you'll be back home in less than two days. Got it?" Worried that Sombra would touch her any more, Hana nodded quietly. "OK, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Get some sleep.

Hana could only wonder how she was supposed to with her arms suspended above her head, and Sombra seemed to sense this. "I can't let you out of my sight, and you should stay there, but I'm not that cruel. Wanna sleep with me?" Instead of waiting for an answer, the Mexican unhooked Hana's handcuffs from the chain hanging from the roof and dragged her to the sofa. After slowly laying the Korean down, grabbed a roll of duct tape from the table next to them, unravelled it a few centimetres, and rolled it over Hana's lips. Her attempts at complaining were muffled by the tape, but she stopped when she felt Sombra's slender, strong arms around her torso. The feeling relaxed her enough for her eyelids to feel heavy, and she slowly succumbed to the sleepiness in her body.

* * *

"Sombra? Sombra, what the hell are you doing?"

The gruff voice of Gabriel Reyes woke the pair from their sleep. "Answer me, now."

"I felt like giving her a little siesta."

"What's with the arms?"

"How else do I make sure she doesn't wriggle out?"

With a sigh, Gabriel placed her hand on Sombra's shoulder and rolled her away, causing her to yelp. Hana almost followed, but Gabe's other hand stopped her, before grabbing her wrists and pulling her back into her standing position in which she had spent yesterday. Soon, the other members of Talon filed into the room, with the notable lack of Dr. De Kuiper. Other than that, the scene was much the same as yesterday's. However, Hana could read aggression in Reyes' eyes. Or was it desperation?

"You're gonna tell us where Augustine is." Ripping the duct tape from Hana's mouth, he exhaled loudly, letting her smell his breath - somehow, it smelled of _death_ -causing her to squirm.

"I-I don't know."

"You want me to play the video again?"

"No, I don't remember where he is." Suddenly Reyes' nostrils flared, and Hana was able to say the words "Please, let-" before the Talon member's fist barrelled into her stomach. Sombra flinched, and Moira slipped towards Reyes to place a delicate hand on his arm. Amelie remained unmoved. The position of Hana's arms barely allowed her to double over, and she entered a coughing fit. She thought she felt her chest getting wet. Muttering something to Reyes, Moira led him out of the room, leaving the three women to their own devices. Hana watched Amelie inspect her jet black rifle, and Sombra slowly rub a file against her nails.

It felt like hours until Moira returned, without Reyes. "I'm very sorry about that, my dear," she said, as she slowly pulled Hana's shirt upwards. Hana shrunk backward at the scientist's cold touch, but the Irishwoman continued. "I do hope Gabriel didn't leave a mark." Gasping quietly, Moira's darkened right hand brushed the area around where Reyes' punch landed. It was bleeding. "Those damn knuckle spikes," she remarked, before peeking into her pocket and procuring a plaster between her pointed nails. The application was swift, and before Hana could say anything, Moira had left. Seemingly, the others sneaked away during the previous events, because Hana found herself alone in the room.

Hana hadn't spent a lot of time alone here, or at least she hadn't spent it conscious. Thoughts swam into her mind. _Who is this... Jean-Baptiste Augustine?_ She tried her hardest to remember the conference room. Bits of it came back to her. Waking up with one cheek significantly colder than the other, seeing the blurry image of a bearded man on the screen. He couldn't stop checking behind his back, as if he was being followed. _If Talon wants him, he probably was._ And his voice. Smooth as silk. Steady, but you could feel the slight panic beginning to ensue. _'I need help'_, he said. _'Someone has to help me.'_ As she thought about it, more fragments entered her mind. _'Find Colomar'_, he said. _'Tell her to come to-'_

"Hey there, puta." Sombra's thick accent snapped Hana away from her thoughts. "I got the dossier," she continued, flashing a tan file with one word handwritten neatly on the front: 'Colomar'. _There's that name again…_ "So that means you get to escape!"

"How? How am I meant to, Sombra?"

"Simple. I spent the last couple hours searching every possible network to find your mech. It's flying in now. I'm gonna disable the security system as it enters the compound. And the best part? Nobody's gonna suspect a thing. Until… until the mech busts through the wall, that is."

"And when is this gonna happen?"

"Right… about… now." As if on cue, and knowing Sombra it probably was, a section of the wall caved in, giving way to the familiar pink mech. Sombra opened the handcuffs, and Hana rubbed her red, sore wrists before stumbling into the nearby table. "Damn, you must be tired. Or hungry. Or both." Offering a hand as she remarked, she helped the Korean into the mech before walking away.

"Wait." Sombra stopped as Hana spoke. "Come with me." _Damn it,_ she thought. _Why did that have to come out? Do I-_

"I can't, puta. I have to attend to some… business."

"But-"

"No." Taking a few steps towards Hana, Sombra continued. "I know you can't bear to be without me, and I feel the same way. But I have to do this. I have the information that I need, and with it, I can finally complete my final act as the person that I am. Anyway, there's not enough space in there for the both of us. Heh.." Hana tried to speak, but Sombra cut her off by pressing her lips against Hana's. The kiss lasted a while, and Hana thought she felt tongue in her mouth. Sombra pulled away, causing Hana to tip forwards slightly in Sombra's way. "I'll explain everything." With her mouth loosely open, Hana felt the mech rise into the air and pull her away from the room. She didn't want to spend more time around Sombra, but something made her regret leaving, even though she didn't have a choice. As if she wasn't complete without her. _No, that's stupid…_ As wind buffeted the mech, Hana curled up in the cockpit, not knowing what to think.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As I sit here, Pepsi in hand and Men In Black II in the background, I realise I should probably tell you that I've decided to change up the plot for the story. It doesn't affect anything yet, just the ending. The story will be shorter as a result, but I'll explain why it had to happen when it happens. Until then, sayonara!**

**'Siesta' - 'nap' (typically used to describe a midday snooze taken by residents of hotter areas of Spain in order to stay out of the sweltering heat and keep their energy up for the rest of the day)**

**'Puta'- a woman who has a lot of sex (I'm not even going to make a joke about the joke, please keep reading)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I've finally got into a little rhythm, which I should probably have done months before the story is about to end. But I guess that's life. Anyhow, I'm actually feeling decent for once because I'm on holiday, so I might start writing a new fic. I reckon either Halo, or I'll try and finish I Choose You (which has been hanging around for probably about a year now). But regardless, I hope you guys enjoy the penultimate chapter of First Best Friend!**

**As usual, the Spanish translations will be in the author's note at the end.**

Hana woke up at her usual time, pulled her usual pink dressing gown over her pyjamas, and walked downstairs to make her usual breakfast. As she walked, she began looking for clues of there being an intruder in her house. She checked windows, blinds, doors and suchlike. _Sombra's not here_, she thought, before she realised that was the first thought she had given the hacker since they departed. This surprised her; in the few love stories she had read, the characters longed for each other after separation, and couldn't stop thinking about each other. Then again, in most conventional love stories, one lover didn't break into the other's house, blackmail them, and lead them into capture. In fact, Hana wasn't sure whether this was a love story in the first place.

As if it had opened a floodgate, more thoughts streamed into her mind. All of them about Sombra. When she was coming back, whether she would even come back, what that dossier was? All unanswerable. _Does she even love me?_

The last question gripped her mind tightly, as pangs of sorrow and aching loneliness took over. She was on the edge of crying into her cereal before the feeling stopped. The pain seemed to vanish, replaced by an unexplainable warmth. As if Sombra was there, with her hand on Hana's shoulder, telling her that everything will be alright. Possessed by this feeling, Hana's lips opened, and she began to sing. At first she faltered, and the English words of the song were muted. But as she reached the chorus, her voice became stronger. 'Let it be,' she sang, clear as day, as she picked up a couple of slices of bread and placed them in the toaster. As she waited for them to be done, she began to contemplate the lyrics of the song she sang. They were telling her that things would sort themselves, that she didn't have to worry. That everything would be alright. And as she spread butter onto one of the bread slices, she began to realise that something felt off.

"Hola, conejita."

Nearly dropping her toast, Hana spun round like a top to see the face of the Mexican girl. She looked a little dusty and tired, but that didn't matter. Her appearance was glorious to Hana. The Korean promptly darted towards Sombra for a hug, and was over the moon to see it reciprocated.

"You have a nice voice," Sombra remarked.

"Shut up," replied Hana shakily. _Am I crying?_

"Don't cry, puta. I'm here now." Holding the Korean even more tightly, Sombra paused for a second. "You wanna know how I got out?" After feeling a nod from Hana, Sombra let her go and retreated a little, leaning against the wall. "Ok, let me think. As soon as you left, Gabe got into the room. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy. So I jumped out of the hole in the wall, and fell into a bush. Luckily, it was only a few yards from the base's airfield. So I grabbed a stealth fighter from the airfield and hopped it."

"And you came here?"

"I had to make a stop in my apartment in Dorado."

"To do what exactly?"

"Listen, we need to talk."

"Al-"

"Not now. We'll go out to lunch."

"Isn't it kinda early?"

"It's _twelve_, puta." As the Spanish word left the hacker's mouth, something flashed in her eyes. A flicker of sadness, perhaps? Or something else. Sombra wasn't an easy person to read. "Put something on, let's go to this fancy French place I heard about."

* * *

A little while later, Hana walked downstairs to meet Sombra. She had put on a hoodie and jeans, and applied a small layer of makeup to hide her tears, and had brushed her hair in an effort to seem less… just-woken-up. Sombra took her hand and led her to the door. "I just found out about this fancy French place downtown, let's go!"

"Don't you need a reservation or something?"

"Come on, you're the famous ! A celebrity, a war hero, a member of Overwatch! Not to mention your dazzling good looks! How could they refuse you?" Again, Sombra's eyes betrayed something behind her kind words. Hana was too busy blushing to notice. Shepulled a pair of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"The window," Sombra interrupted.

"What?"

"The window in the living room. I opened it to get in, you might want to lock that up." Sighing good-naturedly, Hana locked the window before the two of them walked out into the world. They walked down the private road into a small road which connected Hana's house and neighbourhood, before continuing for about five minutes into downtown Busan. All the way, Hana pointed out shops, parks and other beloved destinations, as well as translating various words and phrases from her native Korean. She showed Sombra the way to train stations, roads connecting Busan to various towns and cities, and even the local airport. All the while, Sombra nodded with a smile on her face, glad to see that Hana was happy.

This continued until the pair arrived at the restaurant that was their destination - of course, Hana was obliged to inform Sombra because of her lack of understanding of Korean - and they entered to see a thin, young man in front of them. His eyes and scrappy facial hair were directed towards the paper on the table in front of him. He spoke something in Korean, before looking up. As he clocked the girl's face in front of her, his eyes widened and his speech was audibly more panicked. Laughing kindly, Hana spoke jovially with him for a time, before he motioned for them to enter and sit at a table. All the while, Sombra just watched, realising that she was quite lucky to have been one of the few that had an insight into Hana's life behind her alter ego.

The two of them sat down, and Hana picked up a menu. Eyeing the surrounding tables, Sombra noted excited chatter between various groups of diners, with some pointing cutlery at her Korean friend, or quickly glancing towards her. Sombra looked at Hana, who continued scanning the list of dishes carefully. Pulling in a deep breath as two young men approached their table, Sombra stood up and calmly met them. She was surprised to see one speak English.

"Excuse me, can I speak to-"

"Sorry, we're trying to have a nice meal out, could you-"

"Just for a moment, please?" Sombra raised her eyebrows. She was usually the interrupter, not the interuptee. _It must be this stupid outfit_. "I've been a fan of hers for-"

"Listen, she's been through a lot recently, and she doesn't need some crazy fanboys begging for an autograph. I suggest you leave before I make you." Sombra stared harshly at the men, before one sighed and tapped the other, which cued them to turn and walk away. Hana looked up from the menu, at which Sombra shrugged and sat down.

"What you gonna have?" asked Hana.

"I'll take… that one…" replied Sombra, pointing at a randomly selected item on the menu.

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Nope, part of the fun." Grinning, Sombra continued. "Don't tell me, is it… calamari?"

Giggling, Hana answered 'No'.

'Well then, I guess we'll see." Sombra simply stared at Hana as she called over a waiter and spoke to him in the same, unintelligible language as before. _She's… so perfect… dammit..._

'Sombra?" Hana's voice returned the hacker to reality.

"W-what?"

"What drink you want?"

"Uhh, get us the most expensive wine they have." After speaking to the waiter again, Hana faced Sombra again.

"He says it's 120,000 won."

"And thats…"

"Like 100 dollars."

"What's the second most expensive wine they have?"

Hana laughed, and continued the order.

Once they had finished their meal, Hana and Sombra were left with two plates, two glasses and a half-full glass of wine on their table. A passing waiter asked them about their meal went, to which they replied positively. At the standard 'can I get anything else for you?', Hana intended to let the waiter that the two of them were 'finished, thanks', but Sombra had other plans.

"They got any whiskey here?" asked Sombra.

"What happened to the wine in front of you?"

"I'm more of a whiskey girl."

"Oh, ok." After conversing with the waiter, Hana reeled off a list of whiskey. While Hana had no idea what she was talking about, Sombra gave each word a look of recognition.

"I'll take the Johnny Walker."

Hana relayed this choice to the waiter, who shuffled away to fulfil the request, and turned her attention back to Sombra.

"How do you choose stuff so quickly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like just then, after all that choice, how did you choose what whiskey you wanted?"

"I go with my gut."

"Alright?"

"Think about it like this. When I'm given a decision, I pick the first one that comes to mind. Overthinking is pointless."

"I think I get it now-"

This was interrupted by the waiter from before placing a silver tray onto the table. On top of this tray was a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and a small cup of ice. Hana thanked the waiter, and Sombra set her hands to work. As if it was a reflex, her hands poured a very specific amount of whiskey into a glass, dropped one chunk of ice in with it, and brought the glass to her nose. After a very long, deliberate sniff, she placed the edge of the glass to her lips and poured a sample inside. And all the while, Hana watched, entranced by Sombra's almost machinelike actions. Once Sombra had a small grin on her face, satisfied with the drink, Hana picked up the bottle and the glass in an attempt to copy her friend.

"You sure you want to try it?" Hana stopped her actions and looked at Sombra sourly.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's… a little strong…"

"I can handle it."

"I'm not so sure, puta. Feel free to prove me right."

**A/N: There isn't really much to say here, except the usual thanks for reading the latest chapter. I'll hopefully upload soon, so until then, see you!**

'**Conejita': '(little) rabbit'**

'**Puta': a Spanish term for a woman who has a lot of sex. The equivalent to some not-so-tasteful words in English.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Damn, it's the last chapter. This story's been a long, impromptu-hiatus-filled journey, and I'm honestly so glad I took it. I think I'm getting better as a writer, and I'm starting to find a writing style that fits me. Also, it's taught me a lot about sticking to stuff that I've started, which I often find hard to do (as evidenced by my entire writing career). So with that said, please enjoy the final chapter of First Best Friend.**

**As per usual, the Spanish translations will be in the author's note at the end.**

Sombra swallowed the last drop of whiskey in the patterned tumbler glass in her hand, leaving a slowly melting cube of ice. She had managed to keep up the pretence, but she couldn't help but feel that the lonesome ice cube was the perfect metaphor for her current position. Looking up, she caught sight of the girl in front of her struggling to keep back clumsy sips of whiskey, causing a slight smile to spread onto her face. A tear tried to creep out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't allow it to.

"You OK?" Hana's speech was slurred. Sombra found it cute. After less than a glass of the stuff, she was already drunk. Sombra allowed the Korean's barely-controlled speech to run through her mind, like honey. Slow, and so very sweet.

"Hey, hacker girl. You OK?"

"Wha-what? Yeah, I am."

"This stuff's good… it's so… good."

"You're drunk already." Sombra let out a small, softly-mocking chuckle to accompany her utterance.

"N-no I'm not, I'm just a bit-"

"No aguantas?" This elicited a bright laugh from Hana, that could be more accurately described as a guffaw.

"Stop talking about iguanas," she replied, at which Sombra exhaled sharply from her nose, a grin on her face. "You had something to tell me, right? Spill." Hana's sudden assertiveness, a side effect of the whiskey, put Sombra on the back foot. She had planned to tell her in her own time, perhaps over a quiet stroll through the city centre, or a strawberry cheesecake with two buried up to the top of the handle.

"W-well, I don't know how to start. You should know that-"

"Are you gonna ask to move in with me? Because, yeah, you can." The mention of this stung Sombra. Not only did she now know that she missing out on this opportunity, but Hana's innocence and enthusiasm hurt too.

"No. Listen. I'm never gonna see you again." Hana let out another hearty laugh. However, she checked herself once she noticed that Sombra did not do the same. Once she did, her face resembled that of a person who had never touched alcohol in their life. "I have to take care of some stuff. I have an old friend I need to find. And that means I have to leave you behind."

"I could go with you-"

"No, it's too dangerous. As you are, Talon won't touch you. If they knew that you were _with me_, you'd be in danger at every turn."

"I'm an Overwatch agent, I know how to-"

"Trust me, you aren't trained for it. I didn't want to return here. Now it's complicated. For both of us. But I had to say goodbye…" The hacker's voice broke as she said this. Finally, a tear escaped her eye. A single, solitary tear. But it was enough to send Hana over the brink, too. She began to cry too, and a few diners around them gave them looks. Some sympathetic, some irritated. After a few sniffles, Hana finally spoke.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, puta. I don't know." Sombra tried to summon the strength to stand up and leave before things got too emotional, but it didn't happen. Instead, she sighed. A silent consensus was reached between the two as they stood up and reached for the bill. This was paid in silence. They left in silence. They walked home almost in silence, albeit a silence interspersed with quiet sniffles from Hana. But all the way, Sombra held Hana's hand tightly, as if to say _don't cry. Please, don't cry._

* * *

The pair had been lying on Hana's sofa for half an hour, their limbs intertwined and wrapped tightly around each other, before Sombra finally spoke. Her voice was raw and unstable.

"Hey, you wanted to know what was in that dossier, right?"

Hana looked up, having almost completely forgotten about the former MacGuffin of Sombra's quest. "I think you deserve to know why I did what I did." Feeling a nod into her chest, the hacker continued shakily. "When I was young, my parents both worked. We were poor, but we managed. For years, they saved and saved. And on my tenth birthday, they bought me a computer. I didn't realise how much they had worked for that back then, and I never got the chance to appreciate it. Two nights after my birthday, neither one came home from work.."

Sombra paused, drawing an uneasy breath, allowing her to hear a muffled noise that vibrated through her chest and down her body. "That was about when I joined Los Muertos. A street gang. But it never amounted to much. Sure, there was a bit of money in it, but I needed more. I wanted _information_. Not just about my parents, about the world, and who runs it. And when I finally came across a trail that would lead me towards unlocking this knowledge, two men in black appeared at my door. I never found the trail again. But I was promised something even greater. They told me that, if I completed a few jobs for them, they would hand me all the information I wanted. Of course, I accepted. A few missions turned to many, and months turned to years. Every assignment I finished, I heard the same. 'Just a few more', 'We still need your talents'. There were times that I nearly forgot about the dossier. It became my life. Until I saw an out. Thanks to you."

"Wh-what was in the dossier?"

"Stuff about my parents. Names, general information. And clues. I knew Talon wouldn't give me information straight. No, they gave me a start. And now I have to work to find them."

"What about that 'old friend'?"

"You remember the name Baptiste, right? Jean-Baptiste Augustine?"

"The guy Reyes thought I knew."

"He was the only real friend I had. Well, before you, anyway. And now he's in danger. I have to find him."

"And I can't come?"

"No. I can't allow you to be in danger of Talon again." This last sentence was spoken in a stronger tone. Sombra sounded more resolute now. And as if to show this, the hacker slowly peeled herself away from Hana, leaving her with her arms hanging limply over the back of the sofa. As Sombra walked away, she jerked back once more.

"I never told you what my name was, did I?" A sweet smile crept onto her lips, as she slid towards the Korean. Pushing her hair to the side, her lips met Hana's earlobe. A whisper left her mouth, entering Hana's ear. Soft, barely audible, but enough for her to hear. That almost set her off again, but she only just held back the sobbing for Sombra - no, Olivia - to give her one last parting kiss. The Korean's eyes closed, allowing her to truly take in the moment. The Mexican's lips tasted distinctly of alcohol, which only made Hana want it longer. But it was over too soon. By the time Hana felt she could open her eyes, her friend had left. _No, _she thought, _she's far more than a friend_. A home invader. A confidante. A _saviour_. Not only had Hana been saved from the clutches of the world's most dangerous criminal organisation by this person, but from her former state of mind, too. Before, she had been naive, childish, and above all, unaware that there was so much more to life than what was directly in front of her. And in a way, Hana felt as if she had saved the hacker, too. She had opened up, and was truthful, even if it was only for a short period. Behind the tough, independent facade was a broken girl, in need of friendship. Truth. _Love_.

And only after this, the tears came flooding from Hana's eyes.

**A/N: I'd like to thank a couple of people for making this whole thing happen. First, I'd like to thank fellow author StreetRacer-Sam. A long time ago, Sam left a review on my old series, I Choose You!, and we proceeded to exchange PMs for a little while. Being a far better writer than I am, Sam taught me a hell of a lot, even if they don't know it (or didn't mean to). After that conversation, I was inspired to update the old chapters of I Choose You! to make them a little better-written than they were.**

**Next, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. If you guys didn't read it, I wouldn't have had any motivation to continue this crazy idea. Honestly, if I didn't have your support, I think I'd be in a far worse place than I am now, so thanks a lot. Especially those of you left a nice review, I really appreciate it.**

**Finally, I'd like to thank all the artists who made the music that I listened to while writing this, but since they can't really read this, I'll keep that one brief. **

**So in conclusion, I've found my mojo, and that's in no small part thanks to you guys! Now, before I get all emotional, here's the Spanish translations:**

'**No aguantas?': lit. 'you can't handle it?', but slang for 'you're a lightweight'.**

'**Puta': a Spanish term for a woman who has a lot of sex. Dammit, it's the last one. I **_**have **_**to make the joke. At least, Sombra wishes...**


End file.
